A Hylian Quest
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: *Updated* A re-telling of Lord of the Rings using Hyrule as a setting. The journey begins...
1. Tales of Evil

A Hylian Quest by the Lady Arianrod

  


a/n: Okay, this will basically be a re-telling of Lord of the Rings (probably just the Fellowship of the Ring storyline for now) except in Hyrule, and with original characters from races such as Zora, Goron, and Sheikah that play the role of LOTR characters!

This is not a simple rip-off or LOTR script with changed words, it will evolve into its own story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings and Shigeru Miyamoto owns Zelda. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~

Chapter One

  


The sun fell warmly on the verdant Kokiri forest. It was a sleepy, slow summer day and several small inhabitants of the town were preparing for the Festival of June. 

  


One particular Kokiri boy was still fast asleep in the lofty perch of his tree-house. Someone's sudden calling roused him from his innocent slumber:

  


"Come on, Malin! It's already nine o'clock! We have to get ready for the Festival of June!" 

  


It was Hadwin, his longtime friend. Malin appeared on the porch of his treehouse as he waved and scampered down to join his fair-haired companion. 

  


"I'm glad that you're finally awake, Malin, because now we can start to hang the banners and then---" Hadwin was cut off by two other Kokiri children tumbling headlong onto him. 

  


"Oh, sorry about that," said one of them, a curly-headed boy named Ossian. He grinned sheepishly and helped up his companion Sean. 

  


"Yeah, we didn't mean to. We was just lookin' for a cricket to put in the salad!" Sean exclaimed, a devious grin on his face. 

  


"Well, don't go scaring Malin like that," said Hadwin, making sure that the smaller Kokiri boy was all right. Malin smiled peacefully, glad to be with his friends. 

  


The four Kokiri boys were involved in a game of frenzied tag when they heard a faint movement behind them. 

"Long time no see, eh Malin?" came a weathered, friendly voice.

  


It was Osred, a tall and powerful Sheikah. He smiled benignly and went over to greet Hadwin, Sean, and Ossian. They alll grinned widely as they saw the bearded man appproach.

  


"How have all of you Kokiri been?" he finally said after the four youngsters had settled down around him. They did not answer at first, still consumed in the pleasure of seeing their old friend.

  


"We've been wonderful, Osred. It is almost time for the Festival of June, you know," said Malin in his quiet manner. Osred grinned widely and nodded. 

"This is precisely why I came back to the Kokiri Forest, Malin my boy. I came to visit you, and several other friends from long ago," he said in a voice like a friendly fire popping. 

  


"Tell me, Malin, where is old Hyman?" asked Osred. Malin pointed towards the main table of the festival, and Osred got up and slowly walked over. Sheikah were not often slow, but as they got older, they liked to enjoy life at a different pace. 

Hyman turned his snowy head towards his visitor and nearly dropped the plate he was holding. Apologizing to the people who he was conversing with, Hyman then rushed to embrace Osred. 

  


"You finally came, Osred, and it is time for the Festival of June!" exclaimed Hyman. Even though he was technically a Kokiri child, Hyman was so old that his hair had begun to turn white. 

  


"Yes, I have, old friend. Who is the master of festivities this evening?" he asked in a curious tone. 

  


"Why, I am, of course," returned Hyman proudly. 

  


The bright day eventually dwindled off into warm dusk. The Kokiri children stood about, watching the stars appear over their heads. Osred and Hyman leaned back and reminisced of their adventures from times gone by. 

  


"Do you remember that time when we went to the Great Zora Hall? There are many fables about those creatures of the sea, and we actually got to meet them," said Hyman slowly as he chewed a piece of grass. Osred stood to his feet and walked to the center of the crowd.

  


"Now, which one of you Kokiris wants to see some magic?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone. Everyone cheered heartily, and with a flash Osred disappeared into the air. He reappeared in the tree-branches above the crowd and then waved to them. 

Hyman grinned and turned to see Malin and Hadwin. Hadwin was quietly eyeing a young Kokiri girl with long brown hair. Her name was Wynne, and she was the most popular Kokiri girl of them all.

  


"Hadwin, why won't you go and talk to Wynne? You and her might end up getting married some day, if you'd only talk to her," said Malin. Hadwin blushed profusely, saying:

  


"No, no, she'd never marry someone like me. I'm but a mere pottery salesman, a lowly little chap." Malin shook his head.

  


"You are a loyal friend and companion, Had, and not a lowly chap," he said with a kind grin. 

  


When the festivities had ended Osred went back to Hyman and Malin's treehouse. The ancient Sheikah smiled as he took out an old, worn tome and began to read by the dim firelight. He was reading a tale called: Tales of Hyrule and its People.

  


"You know, Hyman, there is something odd going on in the main city of Hyrule. There is talk of a mysterious stranger called Balor, someone who is attempting to steal the Triforce," said Osred, looking up from his book. 

  


"The Triforce? Is that not the triangular artifact of the gods?" gasped Hyman in astonishment, his eyes glowing with a familiar light. 

  


"Yes, Hyman, and you know very much about this Triforce. You once tried to get a piece of the artifact yourself, didn't you?" asked Osred curiously. 

  


Hyman looked down into his hands, smiling with a twisted grin. He looked quickly up at Osred and shoved his hand back into his pockets. 

  


"Why, no, I never did such a thing. Why would I want the Triforce of Courage?" he sputtered, then stopped in mid-sentence. He had said too much. 

  


"How did you come across the Triforce of Courage, Hyman?" asked Osred, his eyes bright with anger. Hyman nervously licked his dry lips and then dropped something out of his hand. 

  


It was a flat, two-dimension triangle medallion of a bright golden sheen. 

  


"I will take this!" shouted Osred as he took the powerful object off of the ground and glared at Hyman. "How dare you lie to me about such an important issue such as this? Balor will search for the other pieces of the Triforce, and he will come here!"

  


Hyman shrunk back into the corner, terrified. Osred looked at him and then froze. He sensed a malevolent force outside of the treehouse, on the forest floor. 

  


Teleporting quickly to the ground, Osred looked about in the obscurity. He could see a dark stallion, and upon its back a jagged silhouette against the moon. 

  


"Give us..... the Triforce...... Hyman has the Triforce..." it hissed in an unearthly tone. It was a Shadow Sage. 

  


"Be Gone!" shouted Osred, conjuring a spell and sending the Shadow Sage flying backwards into the darkness. It sped away on the stallion, most likely back to Balor.

  


The danger was not over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

end notes: Okay, I will try to update this soon. In the meantime, tell me how this crossover is with LOTR and the Legend of Zelda. 

Just to let you know, Balor is an evil Fomor warlord from Celtic mythology (that's where I got this name), and 

Malin is Frodo

Osred is Gandalf

Hyman is Bilbo

Hadwin is Sam

Ossian is Pippin 

Sean is Merry. 

  


This will not exactly follow the story of LOTR, but it will basically be a retelling. 

Review!

  


  



	2. The Journey Begins

A Hylian Quest: Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, I always wanted to continue this story... so I will now! I'll try to update with consistency, but if I don't I'm sorry. I'm just lazy, I suppose =P

For those of you just starting to read this fic, it is a Zelda/Lord of the Rings crossover with original characters filling in the roles of LOTR.... basically a retelling of Lord of the Rings. It will be a bit different, I suppose...

Just keep reading!

Anyway, here are some of the roles assigned:

Malin = Frodo

Hadwin= Sam

Sean= Merry

Ossian= Pippin

Osred = Gandalf

Hyman = Bilbo

Wynne= Rosie

Keep reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

"Osred, wh-what was that?" asked his Kokiri friend. Hyman lay on the ground, trembling at the night-piercing shrieks that came from below the treehouse. 

"It was a Shadow Sage, and it seems that Balor is alive and well. He has servants everywhere, and most likely he has arrived in the main city of Hyrule," Osred said gloomily. He sat down but was greeted by shadows that were thrown across the doorway. 

"Malin, come in. Hurry," said Osred. Hyman looked from Osred to Malin, still speechless. The bearded Sheikah took Malin kindly by the arm and sat him down.

"Malin, your uncle Hyman is going to take a journey. He is going to see the Great Hall of the Zora," Osred explained. Malin's bright eyes were filled with curiosity and a deep sadness. 

"Why do you want to go there, uncle?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"For many years I have longed to revisit the people of the Sea. I am getting old, and the Festival of June has ended. So now I will head out of the Kokiri Forest," he said in a wistful voice. Hyman could hear the waves gently playing on the shore, almost musically, and he could see the swift white fins of the Zora, powerful as they swam, nearly commanding the ocean. 

"Zora? I always wanted to see them too, Uncle Hyman. But isn't it dangerous to go out alone, away from the forest?" Malin asked with a furrowed brow. 

"It may be dangerous, but it will be one of my last journeys. How I love the ocean," said Hyman serenely, his voice trailing off. The white-haired Kokiri began to pack a small bag for his week-long journey. 

"Before you leave, Hyman.... you must leave the Triforce of Courage here," said Osred quietly. Hyman nodded and pulled the shining triangle from his pocket with effort, a great dismaying sadness in his eyes as he gave it to Osred. 

"You will be missed," Osred said as he and Malin bid Hyman farewell, each embracing the Kokiri. Hyman climbed out of the treehouse, humming to himself the song that was written about the Zora long ago:

_In the ocean dwell the creatures_

_White of fin and swift of movement._

_Masters of the waves, diving children of the deep._

_Swim, O Zora, reach the distant ocean._

_And when you reach that edge, tell me what you see._

_Oh, cross the waves and return to me,_

_And tell me what you see. _

  
  


"Now that he has left, the Triforce of Courage must remain hidden. It cannot be safe here in the blissful Kokiri forest; only creatures of power and wisdom can guard it," Osred mused, aware that Malin was listening. 

"I'll follow Hyman," said Malin in a small voice. He already missed his jovial uncle, the one living relative that he knew of. 

"No, you are too young to go alone," said Osred in a fatherly voice. Malin frowned, then added, "When I reach the Great Zora Hall, they can keep the Triforce there," said the Kokiri softly. 

"Malin, why do you insist on going on these dangerous adventures? You are too much like your uncle," the Sheikah said with a smile. 

"I guess that I am... but I want to go. I want to hide the Triforce forever from Balor, so that he will not destroy the lands of Hyrule," Malin said determinedly, taking the golden object.

"If you go, Malin, you will need fellow travelers. I know of one already---" he said loudly, pulling down Hadwin from the ceiling beams. 

"I saw you there, Hadwin the pottery-maker. I knew that you were listening to us," said Osred fiercely. 

Hadwin's eyes were wide with fear. "Please don't hurt me... I don't know anything of what you're talking about," he sputtered, then added : "Well, I did hear about Balor and a quest and something about the Triforce."

Osred glared at him. "I knew it."

Malin smiled as Hadwin watched in fear. Osred eventually smiled, but then became serious. 

"You can go with Malin on his journey to the Great Zora Hall, for I know that you are a trusted companion," he said. Hadwin nodded, still slightly confused. 

"Malin," Osred said, turning to the young Kokiri, "You must head directly for the main city of Hyrule. I will meet you in a few days at the Inn of Ailanthus," he said. 

"In the days before we meet, I will try to find out information on the Triforces of Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Hold the Triforce of Courage carefully, to your heart. Do not let the Shadow-Sages get it," Osred directed. He smiled before throwing down a cloud of smoke and disappearing. 

"What is going to happen?" Hadwin asked Malin. Malin looked at the bright object in his hand, the fine gold catching the fiery candle-light.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning," said Malin in a firm voice. He was glad to not be journeying alone, though he would prefer more company. 

The sun crested in the sky early the following morning. Malin had prepared a few packs for himself and Hadwin, and had three extra bags ready in the case of a few extra travelers. 

Hadwin met him at the base of the old treehouse. His brown-haired friend smiled unsurely, not wanting to leave the comfort of the green forest. 

"Malin, maybe we can get your cousins Sean and Ossian to come with us," Hadwin suggested. Malin felt uneasy; his cousins were notorious troublemakers but they did have adventurous spirits. 

"Sure," he replied, heading towards their huts. Ossian did not wake until Hadwin threw a bucket of water over his curly head, and Sean had to be dragged out of the covers and out the door. 

"Wake up, you two," Malin said loudly, smiling. Sean blinked, looking about himself. 

"Where are we going? I don't want to miss any feasts while we're gone!" Ossian groaned, feeling a distinct thirst for some ale. Sean also frowned, grumpy at this time of the morning.

"Both of you stop complaining. We have to help Malin," Hadwin said sternly, glaring at the two. 

"Where are we goin'?" Ossian asked, scratching his head. 

"To a city in Hyrule," Malin said. "We're going to meet Osred there," he added.

Ossian frowned a little, knowing that Osred didn't approve of his mischievousness all of the time. 

"I'll go, as long as they have a nice tavern there," Sean said loudly. Ossian agreed, and the four Kokiri children approached the exit of the forest. Beyond these woods were the fields of Hyrule, the open land where danger often roamed, even in broad daylight....

Malin lead the way, handing a bag to each of his friends. Then he put one small foot into the green shadows, feeling a summer wind touch his reluctant toes. Then, with a deep breath, the Kokiri child walked out into the blinding sunlight of Hyrule Field. 

All of them gasped. It was so open, so..... bright. Swaying golden grass stretched in every direction, and a faint path could be seen through the grass. 

"Let's follow the path," exclaimed Malin as they walked for several miles across the field. In a matter of hours they tired out, and the sun's light was waning in the west.

"We have to be careful, Malin," Hadwin warned. An eerie wind zipped across the grass like some primeval, erratic melody. 

Ossian shivered and Sean chewed on a piece of old bread. Malin clutched the Triforce of Courage inside of his pocket. For some reason, he felt it being placed in his hand, and his fingers instinctively curling around it. He brought out the Triforce piece and watched it catch the sunset in its golden surface. 

"Put it away, Malin. It's not right to have such a desired object so obviously uncovered, even here," he said softly. Malin did not respond. He was mesmerized by the triangle, so much so that he did not notice the thundering hoofbeats that came behind them.

"Look out! It's a rider on a crazed horse!" shouted Hadwin, shoving Malin to the ground. Ossian and Sean also dove out of the way. They turned to see a rider with a concealed face. His cloak was dark and his horse was a stallion the color of night. 

The horse turned around to follow them, but Sean spotted a small boat in a narrow stream. "Come on! This river might lead us to safety!" he shouted, untying the boat and helping Ossian and Hadwin in. Malin still held the Triforce of Courage loosely as it shone in the twilight. 

"Malin! Put away the Triforce!" Hadwin yelled as he pulled Malin into the boat at the last minute. The Shadow Sage turned away from the Kokiri children, its steed frightened by the sudden appearance of water.

"Where are we going?" asked Malin weakly as he put away the Triforce.

"We're heading towards the main village of Hyrule," said Ossian. He had heard about this boat from Hyman once.

They all huddled closely in the boat, and Malin began to softly sing fragments of a song from the Kokiri forest:

_Maybe someday I'll leave the forest_

_Instead of tending to the gardens..._

_Maybe I'll sail far away_

_And then return on a distant day._

_I'll have seen the world in those traveling years,_

_Seen lands of wonders and of fears._

_I'll tell of the Great Zora Hall_

_And how I answered the ocean's call. _

_I'll have climbed the Goron's montain_

_And seen the Great Fairy's fountain. _

_Oh, on that bright and distant day_

_It's in the forest I'll forever stay_!

"That song takes me back to my childhood," Ossian said with nostalgia. The Kokiri chattered quietly until Hadwin suddenly stopped talking. 

There, on a rock beside the river, sat a Zora. She wore a shimmering dress of aqua-blue and her face was more human-like than fish-like. Her eyes were a deep sapphire and the fins on her arms were of purest white. 

"What's she doing here?" murmured Ossian as he watched the Zora woman in the darkening twilight. She sang a low and tumbling song with the rhythm of ocean waves.

The Zora looked up at them for a moment, and she seemed to look into their souls with her large eyes. She did not smile but merely watched them, forever still. She watched the Kokiri children pass before they sailed off into the night. 

Her song continued until they could no longer hear the words of the Zora. 

All of the Kokiri children sat in awe, amazed that they had seen a Zora by chance, during their escape from a Shadow-Sage. 

The four of them sailed down the river until they reached the banks of a small settlement just outside of the main City. 

"Let's find Osred," said Malin as he and the others climbed from the boat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

End notes: Tell me what you think!

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
